bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久, Midoriya Izuku) is the main protagonist of Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance Izuku is a 14 year old boy with Green eyes and black wrinkled hair with green highlights. He is very skinny, wears a black jacket with yellow buttons and has black pants. Izuku usually wears oversized red shoes. After training with All Might, Izuku has gained a array of well-developed abdominal muscles. Izuku's hero costume is green, with some white details, a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, gloves, and red boots. It has long ears that reminds of All Might's haircut, and a mask with a smile on it to resemble how All Might always smile while rescuing people. Personality He is a very timid person that gets scared a lot. Because he's been bullied since childhood, Izuku is used to being more reserved and not expressive of himself in front of Katsuki, however he is a rival to him. But in recent events during the Battle Trial Arc, he has shown to raise his voice when the heat is on. He is very diligent, strong willed and a bit of a dreamer, and because he loves Heroes, he knows everything about them and writes down in his notebooks all he knows about heroes. He will always go rescue someone in danger, even if he knows he's not strong enough. History Past When Izuku was born, he had no Quirk. He always loved watching superheroes fight and wanted to be like the hero All Might. He was bullied at school by Katsuki Bakugou for wanting to be a hero and everyone knowing he doesn't have Quirk. Izuku and his mother went to the doctors where they told him that he could not have a Quirk, because he had 2 joints in his toes. This means he couldn't have one at all. Though this revelation was sad for him, he still believed he could become a hero. Entrance Exam Arc During school one day, it was revealed by Katsuki Bakugou that Izuku wishes to attend the prestigious "Yuuei" high school. His fellow students scoff at him and dismiss his ambitions as ridiculous pipe dream. However, Izuku holds to his dreams and despite the mocking, he convicts himself to enter the school.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 1 The same day, as Izuku walks home, a villain fleeing the scene of a crime encounters him. This villain had apparently escaped All Might earlier that day at 12:02 AM. The villain decides that to avoid detection, he should take over Izuku's body. Just as Izuku falls into despair, All Might shows up and saves him. Stunned, Izuku asks for an autograph, but All Might leaves before he can ask the questions he has burning in the back of his mind. So in an effort to get All Might to stay, he latches on to All Might's leg and hangs on while All Might launches himself into the air. After a quick struggle they land safely on a rooftop. Izuku asks him if he could become a hero without an individuality. He tells All Might that he always wanted to be a hero and save people. Suddenly All Might reverts to his skinny and sickly normal self. He then explains to him how a severe wound he received placed a great restriction on his ability, that could only retain his hero form 3 hours out of the day. All Might then sees a villain attacking from a distance. After a scene change down to the area of disaster, Izuku recognizes Katsuki Bakugou and runs into save him for the villain. He goes to grab him, but All Might gets to him first and uses Detroit Smash on the villain. Katsuki gets mad that he saved him and walks away. All Might then came to thank him, Midoriya, and offered him the chance to become a hero. Izuku training.png|Izuku training montage. Midoriya's Muscles.jpg|Izuku after his training. All Might tells Izuku he's worthy to inherit his strength and that he has the power to transfer his Quirk to people. All Might then begins to train him at the Seaside Park by moving large pieces of garbage around, such as trucks, large office drawers, various craters, and bookshelves. After 10 months of training, the day of the entrance exam arrives. At six o'clock in the morning, at the last possible second, Izuku moves the final piece of garbage. All Might commends him and cuts off a piece of his hair and gives it to Izuku, who eats it, receiving his first dose, a very small piece of One For All. However, because the entrance exam is so close, Izuku must hurry to the school without getting used the power.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 2 Izuku arrives at Yuuei for the Entrance Exam, excited that he will be able to have a chance at becoming a hero. As he runs forward and trips, but is saved by a girl's Quirk. The girl says she is nervous and asks if he is as well, to which he replies with a nod. The girl wishes him good luck while Izuku stands there awestruck, having talked to a girl for the first time in his life (even though he actually didn't talk to her). During the practical test, Izuku tries to destroy a robot, but finds himself too afraid to even move. Yuuga Aoyama appears and destroys the robot. Izuku realises that he is running out of time. Suddenly, a huge robot appears and begins destroying the area. Izuku runs away but then he sees the same girl who helped him before on the ground about to be attacked by the huge robot. Izuku musters up the courage to fight the robot and, for the first time, uses One For All and attacks the huge robot with a devastating punch which completely destroys it and saves the life of the girl while shocking everyone else. However, Izuku's bones begin to crack due to having never used it before and begins falling. He tries to use Detroit Smash to land safely, but to no avail. The girl, whose life Izuku saved, uses her Quirk to allow him to land safely. The practical test is declared over, much to Izuku's sadness as he did not get a single point. Ikango Kyouko then heals his heavy injuries. One week later, Izuku receives a letter that will determine whether he was accepted into Yuuei or not. Izuku opens the letter in his room and a screen with All Might on it appears. He apologises for not contacting Izuku earlier and informs him that he will be working as a teacher at Yuuei. All Might tells him that he did fine on the written test, but since he scored zero points during the practical test he has failed. However, All Might tells him that because he rescued someone during the practical test, he earned 60 points, meaning he has passed and therefore being accepeted into Yuuei, much to Izuku's joy and happiness. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc During the arc, Izuku is tested on the power and use of his quirk. He tries to throw a ball as far as he can using his quirk, but Shouta Aizawa stops him by using Eraserhead. He eventually powers up he end of his fingers and launches the ball, but in the end, gets last place. Battle Trial Arc Izuku gets teamed up with Ochako Uraraka and must stop Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya IIda from blowing up a fake Nuclear Bomb. They successfully infiltrate the building and look around the corners to see if anyone was coming, where Katsuki ambushes them. Izuku manages to save Ochako from Katsuki's attack, but half of his mask is burned off in the process. As Katsuki is about to attack again, Izuku appears before him, grabs his right arm and throws him into the ground, knowing that he would use his right arm to attack. Izuku tells Katsuki that he has analysed and taken notes (the same notes Katsuki blew up and threw away in the past) on many Heroes including him. He announces that he is no longer the "Deku" who was a loser, but the "Deku" who's vibe is never giving up, much to Katsuki's fury. Izuku tells Ochako to go on ahead while he fights Katsuki. He manages to grab Katsuki's leg with the Capture Tape, but Katsuki breaks free using an Explosion. Knowing he's at a disadvantage, Izuku retreats in order to think of a strategy. Izuku contacts Ochako and asks her where she is, telling him she's in the middle room on the fifth floor. Afterwards, Katsuki finds Izuku and uses his bracer that has been storing up a lot of sweat to cause a huge Explosion, destroying a large portion of the building. However, Izuku manages to survive the blast and calls Katsuki insane for doing that, but a seathing Katsuki demands that Izuku use his Quirk. Izuku and Katsuki continue their fight, with Izuku trying to land a punch on Katsuki, but Katsuki lau nches himself behind Izuku using an Explosion and uses another Explosion to hit Izuku's back. Katsuki then hits Izuku's right arm, grabs it and throws him into the ground. Izuku is unable to think of a strategy in the midst of battle due to Katsuki not giving him any openings and realises that Katsuki is simply far stronger than he is. Izuku decides to use his Quirk and informs Ochako to grab onto something. Instead of hitting Katsuki, Izuku aims his Detroit Smash into the ceiling, destroying the fifth floor's ground, but Izuku is forced to take the full brunt of Katsuki's Explosion. Although Izuku was unable to defeat Katsuki, it did distract Tenya long enough for Ochako to grab the fake Nuclear Bomb, allowing both Izuku and Ochako to win. Izuku is then taken away on a stretcher to have his wound attended to by Kango Kyouyu. After spending most of the day having his wounds healed, Izuku returns to his classroom. As he enters, Izuku is commended by many of his classmates for his performance during the battle trial. Ochako asks if he is alright, to which he replies that he is fine. Izuku then asks her where Katsuki is. Although many of his classmates try to stop him, Izuku goes to find Katsuki. Izuku finds him and tells him his secret: that he obtained his Quirk from someone else in order to convince him that he had not been deceiving him. Rescue Trial Arc Izuku is confronted by a reporter from the media, asking him questions about All Might, but Izuku makes an exuse to escape from the reporter. In class, Shouta Aizawa makes a remark about Izuku's performance in the battle trial and encourages him to work harder. Afterwards, Izuku is elected as Class President after the class votes, much to his shock. In the lunch room, Izuku is unsure if he is the right one for the task, but is assured that he will be just fine by Tenya after giving some words of confidence. Izuku then learns that Tenya is from a prestigious family of super heroes. As they continue talking, the siren goes off and everyone begins evacuating. After Tenya stops the chaotic evacuation, Izuku returns to class where he decides to step down as Class President and gives the position to Tenya, deeming him more worthy of the position than him. In a flashback, Izuku is seen speaking to All Might telling him that he revealed to Katsuki about the secret of the One For All Quirk. However, All Might isn't angry about it since Katsuki interpreted it as nonsense and tells Izuku to keep the secret to himself and no one else since if the villains knew about his secret, all of them would probably want to steal his Quirk. In the present, Izuku changes into his gym clothes (since his Hero Costume was tattered during his battle with Katsuki in the battle trial) in preparation for the rescue trial. On the way to the rescue trial training area, Tsuyu says to Izuku that his Quirk reminds her of All Might, much to his shock. Izuku tries to explain that his Quirk isn't like All Might's, but Eijirou says that All Might isn't injured by his Quirk, which makes his and Izuku's Quirk different. When Katsuki is being teased, Izuku is surprised to see it happen. At the rescue trial training area, Izuku is seen listening to No. 13's explanation, being impressed by it. However, before anything else could happen, the villains show up, much to Izuku's shock. Izuku is seen evacuating with his class. However, he is suddenly warped away by Black Mist to the flood area of the Ultimate Space and Jams. In the water, he is then confronted by a fish like villain who prepares to devour him, but Tsuyu saves him and throws him onto a boat along with Minoru. Izuku thanks her for saving him. Then, he tries to figure out why the villains want to kill All Might, pondering whether they have a greater motive other than him being the Symbol of Peace. He then decides that the only course of action they have: they fight to win. Izuku says that Tsuyu Asui was teleported (along with him and Minoru Mineta) to an area (the flood zone) that allows her to be at full strength and then deduces that the villains do not know what their Quirks are. He then says that although the villains beat them in sheer numbers and experience, the one advantage they do have is the element of surprise (their Quirks as the villains do not know about them). After Minoru explains his Quirk, Izuku remains silent. He then tells Minoru that his Quirk is great but they just have to find a way to make it effective. Izuku jumps off the ship and then uses Delaware Smash on the surface of the water, causing the water to spread out. Tsuyu then grabs Izuku with her tongue and Minoru throws his sticky substance into the spread out water. The spread out water converges in the center along with Minoru's sticky substance (with the villains being pulled in), causing all the villains in the water to be stuck together by Minoru's Quirk. Izuku then escapes along with Minoru and Tsuyu, with Tsuyu saying that he was impressive. Izuku says that their priority is to call for help, that they can take the waterside to the exit, but after remembering that Shouta is at the central plaza fighting a large group of villains, Izuku decides that they should head to the central plaza and try to be of some assistance to Shouta. However, after reaching the central plaza, Izuku is horrified to see Shouta's condition after he is defeated by a monstrous villain. Izuku is surprised to hear Shigaraki that they are retreating, pondering that they practically came and did nothing, wondering what they were thinking. Shigaraki then attacks Tsuyu, prompting Izuku to leap in to save her. His attack however is intercepted by Noumu who takes the punch instead. Izuku sees that his arm isn't breaking and realises that he must have unlocked the ability to adjust the power output. Despite the punch being head on, it had no effect on Noumu, must to Izuku's shock. Noumu grabs Izuku's arm, but Tsuyu wraps her tongue around him. Suddenly, All Might appears, much to Izuku's happiness. Quirk "One For All" - Izuku's Quirk grants him super strength and greatly enhanced agility. However, using this Quirk damages Izuku's body as he has not yet adjusted to it. Moves *Detroit Smash (Move): The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. * Delaware Smash (Move): Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. Battles Relationships All Might Izuku has always admired All Might and wanted to be just like him. Now, they share a feeling of mutual respect. Katsuki Bakugou Izuku and Katsuki have known each other since they were very young, but they cannot be considered friends. Upon being bullied by Katsuki his whole childhood and hating his guts, Izuku admired him. He admired his ambition, his confidence, his strength, his quirk, he admired everything in Katsuki he didn't have himself. Ochako Uraraka Ochako was the first new person Izuku interacted with when he first came to Yuuei. They get along very well and their discussions are always really bright. It is implied that Izuku has a crush on Ochako, as he constantly blushes when ever she is with or near him and even started to like his once a demeaning nickname "Deku" when she said she liked the nickname. Tenya Iida Izuku first thought that Tenya was a scary guy and that they wouldn't get along together but they actually ended up being friends. Tsuyu Asui Trivia * Izuku's nickname, "Deku", was given to him by Katsuki when they were little. "Deku" is another reading of his name 出久, and Bakugou uses it to mock Izuku, as "Deku" can mean "the one who can't achieve/do anything". Later, Ochako finds the nickname very inspiring because "Deku" gives off a feeling of "I can do it". * He's student no.18 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 7th during the Entrance Exam and last for the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Izuku's favorite food is Katsudon. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes